My life, New start
by Fang-Nick-Ride
Summary: Max and Angel were abused by their dad, when he dies of alcohol poisoning the Martinez adopt them. Max falls for Fang.Max and Angel's mum Anne Walker comes for them. And only Fang and Nudge can help the others get them back. Dark secrets are shared.
1. Chapter 1

**New story. I had a thought and had to turn it into a story.**

**Ages/names - Max Ride -16, Angel Ride - 8, Jeff 'Iggy' Martinez - 16, Gordon 'Gazzy' Marks/Martinez - 10, Nick 'Fang' Hunter - 16, Monique 'Nudge' Eason/Hunter - 13, Ari Batulard - 9, Sam Smith - 16, Dylan Colt - 16, Craig Mitchel - 16, Rebekah 'Bex' Lawson -16, Lissa Venom - 16, Amy Call - 16, Hanna Crazz - 16, Ella Whitfield - 13, Nikki Ross -13, Robert Moon - 13, Daniel Ross - 13, Ron Turnbull - 13, Rose Rilly - 10, Kally Smith - 10, Owen Craig - 10, Mitchel Greene - 10, Graham Kime - 10, Simon Simonds - 9, Darren Craig - 8, Lee McDonald - 9, Harry Brodie - 8, Lilith Reid - 9, Ronnie Colt - 8, Sandy Thorn - 9 and Laeona Turnbull - 8.**

**Summary - Max and Angel Ride have been abused by their dad since they can remember. After their dad dies of alcohol poisoning they are adopted by Dr Valencia Martinez and her husband Jeb. Angel fits in better than Max and gets along better with their adopted brother Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy had also been adopted. The second night of their stay Max does a runner and Fang (Iggy's next door neighbor and best friend) catches her. Max learns to fit in. She has good friends and great enemies. The best family ever and a great dog. Could her life get better. One day her's and Angels birth mum -Anne Walker- comes to take them home. But will the Martinez and their new friends let them? And does Fang and Nudge have some secrets that they have to let the others know? Secrets that will help them find their beloved friends.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the MR characters only some of their surnames.**

**Claimer - I do own the characters that i created and of course the plot.**

**Main Pairings - FAX! Niggy! Gangel!(It won't be weird in this story as Gaz and Ange are not related.) Lam!(Lissa + Sam) and Jalencia!  
**

* * *

Prologue

**Max pov.**

There is more to people on the inside than there is on the outside.

People automatically dislike you if you are fat, scared, feeble, spotty, bruised, ill looking and mute. I guess that's why I'm doing this. You will no doubt be the same. Dislike someone by looks. You see them and automatically dislike them, not getting to know the real them. This has happened to me and my sister. It doesn't help your self esteem. But we found a good life. And it was all good. And I guess I have to thank Ter for that. Yeah he abused his children and was an alcoholic. But if he never did what he did and then died Angel and I would of never found a better life. So I guess good things do happen some times. Just before you loose hope good things can appear. It's a good thing we never lost hope, as they say. You loose hope nothing good will happen.

Please enjoy my story,

- Max Ride. xx

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Please review. First day of a story, normally I put up 1 or 2 chapters of a new story on the first day and then my little rule kicks in. I am starting to post this up on all my stories. I need five reviews for each chapter i post before i post up the next one. On the first day i need 5 reviews in total for all the chapters i've put up.  
**


	2. Emotional Breakdown

_Hey. Next chappy then. ;)  
_**

* * *

Ages/names - Max Ride -16, Angel Ride - 8, Jeff 'Iggy' Martinez - 16, Gordon 'Gazzy' Marks/Martinez - 10, Nick 'Fang' Hunter - 16, Monique 'Nudge' Eason/Hunter - 13, Ari Batulard - 9, Sam Smith - 16, Dylan Colt - 16, Craig Mitchel - 16, Rebekah 'Bex' Lawson -16, Lissa Venom - 16, Amy Call - 16, Hanna Crazz - 16, Ella Whitfield - 13, Nikki Ross -13, Robert Moon - 13, Daniel Ross - 13, Ron Turnbull - 13, Rose Rilly - 10, Kally Smith - 10, Owen Craig - 10, Mitchel Greene - 10, Graham Kime - 10, Simon Simonds - 9, Darren Craig - 8, Lee McDonald - 9, Harry Brodie - 8, Lilith Reid - 9, Ronnie Colt - 8, Sandy Thorn - 9 and Laeona Turnbull - 8.**

**Summary - Max and Angel Ride have been abused by their dad since they can remember. After their dad dies of alcohol poisoning they are adopted by Dr Valencia Martinez and her husband Jeb. Angel fits in better than Max and gets along better with their adopted brother Iggy and Gazzy. Gazzy had also been adopted. The second night of their stay Max does a runner and Fang (Iggy's next door neighbor and best friend) catches her. Max learns to fit in. She has good friends and great enemies. The best family ever and a great dog. Could her life get better. One day her's and Angels birth mum -Anne Walker- comes to take them home. But will the Martinez and their new friends let them? And does Fang and Nudge have some secrets that they have to let the others know? Secrets that will help them find their beloved friends.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own the MR characters only some of their surnames.**

**Claimer - I do own the characters that i created and of course the plot.**

**Main Pairings - FAX! Niggy! Gangel!(It won't be weird in this story as Gaz and Ange are not related.) Lam!(Lissa + Sam) and Jalencia!  
**

* * *

New family

**Max pov.**

I stepped out of the car. My bag slung carelessly over my shoulder. One hand tangled in the leash of our dog Total and the other holding Angels small one. I looked down at her. Her eyes were a baby blue in colour, slightly tan skin, tangled and curly blonde hair, slim and about 3'9 in height.

She wore a pink long sleeved top, denim jeans and pink converse. Her hair was tied back in a loose pony tail. We walked towards the big house. I knocked twice and a woman answered. She had shoulder length brownish blonde hair, chocolate brown eyes and tannish skin. She wore a vet like dress thing.

"Maximum, Angelica, come on in." She said excitedly. Angel and I walked in carefully. "JEFF, GORDON!" She called. Instantly two boys came running first looked about ten. A cheeky looking face, bright baby blue eyes, tan skin, freckles on his cheeks and spiky blonde hair.

Then the other boy looked about my age, dark blue eyes, pale skin and strawberry blonde spiked up hair.

* * *

I stared in the massive mirror in my new room. My brown hair fell just past my shoulders, brown eyes, slightly tan skin, slight freckles across my cheeks and scars down my face. I wore a long black t-shirt with a tan belt, black skinny jeans, black converse and a black scull necklace. I left my room and walked down stair as i pulled my hair into a pony tail. I heard the door go and Jeff answer it as I walked past.

"Hey mate come on in." Jeff said excitedly. I walked past and into the living room. I sat on one of the chairs and watched Angel and Gordon playing cards. I couldn't help but say to Gordon "Oy Gordon she'll beat cha. She's a natural to this kinda thing." and then Jeff walked in with another guy and a girl.

"Mom that's Fang and Nudge here." Jeff called. I sighed quietly to myself when i realized I was now somewhere that everyone had friends. I pulled my ipod out my jean pocket and put the earphones on, turned the music up full blast. I then got up and walked out the room. I faintly heard Jeff call "Maximum, Hey, wait." Yet I couldn't. I found it hard to be around people. I ran upstairs taking three at a time and then into my new room. I slammed the door and fell onto the bed. Tears leaked out my eyes. I'd never been to school, therefor never had the chance to make friends. I also wasn't good around others. I just hurt 'em. My mouth was just too big. A sob left my body. And for the first time i unscrewed the bottle lids and let emotion take over. For the first time I had a break down, and I didn't know if I could stop it. **(A/N I was going to stop it here but I decided that you guys might want a longer chapter so I decided just to go ahead and make it longer.)**

I faintly heard people coming upstairs. Five sets of footsteps. All headed for my room. I still couldn't get a grip. Tears kept coming. Then I heard Angels voice. "I think we should leave her alone."

I stopped crying and cleaned up my face as they began to argue, by them I mean Angel and Jeff. I took out my earphones and turned my ipod off leaving it on the bed. I yanked open my bedroom door and as loud as i could i screamed "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They all turned to face me. I then looked Jeff dead in the eye and gave him a death glare. He visibly flinched and then I began to stalk towards him. Until I was only a few inches away from him. Still giving him the death glare i turned and snarled "Never again will you yell and my little sister or you will never see again. You might not even walk again." **(A/N with the whole never see again there was no pun intended.)**

I then turned on my heel and began to walk back to my room until I heard the most girly squeal ever. I flinched and grabbed my ears. I heard a male snicker. I turned my head and locked eyes with... **  
**

* * *

**So what do you think?  
**

**Please review. 5 reviews please.**

**Hehehe. Sorry I just had to put that last line in.  
**


	3. Dreaded Authors Note

**Hey guys. This A/N is getting posted up on all my stories. I'm putting up my best work and I'm not getting enough reviews. I look and see others with hundreds of reviews after 14 chapters. And they have a lot after 5. I'm feeling really bad now after this.**

**There is one story I may continue with but if the reviews drop, or I don't seem to be getting enough then I'll stop that one to. I really do enjoy writting but I don't think I'll become an author now when I grow up. I'll possibly become a chef or photographer.**

**I don't know how long it will be till I update again. Just jive it a few months for the majority of my stories. All I wanted was five reviews a chapter and i get 1 every 2 chapters.**

**farewell for now.**

**Caitlyn.  
**


	4. Tell them Max

**UPDATE! sorry, my parents banned me from my laptop a few weeks ago cos i was late home and I've finally got it back. Really sorry about saying I'd not update but people at school were telling me I was a crap writer and no one would read my stuff. no good for ones self esteem.**

**anyway, on with the story.**

**

* * *

**

Max pov.

a pair of black ones. I shrugged before slamming my door shut. "Max, c'mon have some fun. live a little." Ange called through.

"NAH!" I yelled. then my door slammed open. I turned and saw an angry looking Angel. She sighed. Her scars shining in the sudden light. But mines were to, which wasn't good. These people only knew that our 'dad' died of alcohol poisoning. They looked shocked. Angel began to look scared. As was I. I grabbed her and threw her on the bed.

"Max, how did you's get those?" Iggy asked cautiously. I banged into the corner of the hard wooden bed. I hissed in pain as the most recent cut split open again.

"Get Out." I snarled. I felt the blood slide down my leg. It dripped onto the white carpet.

"Maxie tell them, they ought to know." Angel whispered.

I could tell them. But then they'd know. Know that my so called dad gave me to his friends to do what they wished with me. That he would batter me every day, cause apparently I'd done something wrong. They'd know Angel and I had been thrown out a car going at seventy miles per hour. They'd know we had been locked in a cupboard every few nights. That we'd almost been gassed. Almost been given to pedophiles. Almost sold as prostitutes. Almost drowned. And nearly thrown out a helicopter whilst it was moving.

I didn't Think I should tell them. Tell them how shit my life had been. That instead of school we had to clean the house. Making sure there was no dust around for when Ter got home. Then we were locked in our room, the basement or cupboard till morning, and sometimes he'd forget we were in the cupboard. Then I'd get a good whipping, Ange would get whipped once and I'd also get punched and kicked.

I doubt I could tell them all that.

But hey I'd try. I sat on the edge of my new bed.

"Well, it started when Anne left." I began.

* * *

**R&R for the next chapter.**


End file.
